The 16th hunger games
by Indyracer715
Summary: After the Mockingjay rebellion failed the games are back. All creds go to Suzanne Collins (SYOT Open) please PM your tributes unless you are a guest then you can post them as a review.
1. Sign Up

**SYOT SIGN UP**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Family/friends:

Strengths (3 max):

Weaknesses (2 min):

Reaped or Volunteered:

Volunteer story:

Weapon of Choice:

Want any Allies:


	2. The Arena

_Elizabeth Boulder POV_

Gamemaker

* * *

This is going to be an interesting year an underwater arena. The president will be most happy this year. Each tribute must fend for themselves unless they can afford allies. With killer sharks and fish, but fish can be used for food unless they are deadly. The cornucopia filled with tridents and nets, this may as well be a district 4 year no underdog will survive the bloodbath. Or so I think.

* * *

**What do you guys think please send me your tributes so we can get the games going you may enter up to Two tributes good luck and many the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Tributes

**Tributes**

* * *

D1

F: _Crystal Glossmeare (17)_

M: _Mikey Worthington (15)_

D2

F: _Charlotte gaLord (18)_

M: _Trevor Stone (18)_

D3:

F: _Memi Tanner (13)_

M:

D4:

F: _Pearl Atlantis (13)_

M:_ Jamie Marino (17)_

D5:

F:_ Zenna Gates (13)_

M:

D6:

F: _Carmilla Davis (17)_

M:

D7:

F: _Ruth Felton (12)_

M: _Rowan Timmer (17)_

D8:

F: _Gloria Fern (17)_

M:

D9:

F: _Orchid Steinbeck (14)_

M:

D10:

F:_ Livii Scanes (16)_

M:

D11:

F: _Melody Brooks (17)_

M:_ Aaron McNeil (18)_

D12:

F: _Alicia Meadowlark (16)_

M:


	4. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 reaping**

_ Crystal Glossmeare (17) POV _

* * *

My Parents, they hated me, I couldn't wait for the day of the reaping, when I could finally show them I was worth paying attention to. My brother told me I was ready, ready to volunteer. Today is the day of the reaping, for me its volunteer day. I go to my closet and pull out a dress. It's black lace, that gives my pale skin a little more color than it actually has. I take a brush and pull my hair back. I braid two parts into a halo around my head. Then I let the rest down. My hair is a golden almost bronze color. I take one more look into the mirror, then sigh and head down for breakfast. My dad sits, with a cleaned plate in-front of him, greedily waiting for more, his fat is spilling over the sides of his chair.

"Disgusting", I mutter. Right as I'm fixing my plate of eggs, and toast. My brother comes down the stairs.

"There he is". My mother says like she hasn't seen him in months. She hugs him and my father stands up and claps his hand on his back. "You sit there, and I will fix your plate". She says.

I sit at the table and start to eat, trying not to get anything on my dress, Topaz sits next to me, "Are you ready"? He asks.

"More ready than I will ever be." I reply. "Good. Hey, look in the arena, and especially during the reaping you cannot show any emotion, you hear me." He says forcefully, "yes I know". I reply he hugs me, and I try to hug my parents but my mom just ignores me, and my dad pushes me away.

"See you at the reaping I guess." I say then I walk out the door.

A black car pulls up next to me and I jump in the back before it even stops.

"You know you can die doing that." My best friend Sapphire says.

"Meh, danger is my middle name."

"Really I thought it was Diamond." She says smirking, Sapphire has amazing blue eyes, for which she was named. She has black hair with blue streaks and she is wearing a dark red dress that shows her tan skin. Suddenly the car stops we jump out. The check in process is so simple you just let them read your fingerprint and you are on your way. I say goodbye to Sapphire and she heads over to the 14 year old section, and I travel over to the 17 year old section.

"There SHE is." A girl next to me says pointing a fat finger at me. I just stand there I am used to this, most kids at school think I am stuck up, and spolied because my parents are rich.

"Welcome," a voice booms I look up at the stage. The escort is straight from the capital. I don't even know his name, all I know is he looks ridiculous in an olive green suit, and way too much purple eye shadow. A movie plays on how a girl from district 12, tried to revolt, and destroy the capitol, resulting in the Hunger Games, again. The escort steps back up to the microphone.

"Now it is time for me to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 1 in the 16th hunger games, ladies first." He steps over to a big glass bowl, holding every girls name from the ages of 12-18. "Our female tribute will be Kate Ture." A 13 year old girl starts to walk up, when I find myself calmly walking up to the stage and saying

"I volunteer as tribute."

"Well done." The escort says with an enormous white smile, "what is your name?"

"Crystal Glossmear." I look into the audience my brother gives me a thumbs up, Sapphire is smiling, my dad is nodding as if he approves, and I can't even find my mother in the crowd. I stand there looking out at district 1. I am ready for this I tell myself.

"And now for the boys."

* * *

_ Mikey Worthington (15) POV_

I wake up to the sound of a very large black bird tapping is beak on the window. It must be at least 6:30 in the morning by now. I open up the window, take the bird by it's neck and snap it in one quick motion. Well that took care of it, I think to myself. I put on tan pants, and a black shirt with a green bow-tie. I shake my auburn hair, I try and calm my mess of hair but it only makes it worse. Whatever I think to myself I look dashing anyway. I look back one more time into the mirror and stare and think district one get ready for your new victor. I walk downstairs and grab some toast, my mom isn't even up it will be a surpise if she shows up to the reaping. I walk out the door and walk to the academy. I grab my favorite sword and wack the heads off of a few dummies. Just to get myself ready for the reaping.

"Your going to ruin your suit doing that." I turn around my friend Amelia is standing be aside me with a few throwing knifes.

"And your going to ruin your dress." I say in response with a smirk on my face.

"We should go." she says, Amelia is to young to volunteer she is only 13 but a fierce fighter she will probably volunteer when she is 15. I take her arm and we walk towards the city center. We enter the square and split our ways I stand next to my friend Jacob

"Who do you think will volunteer on the girls side this year." He asks

"Its hard to tell." I respond "there are some good ones this year." I scan the girls section I see a 17 year old with brown hair and a black dress. "What about her." I say pointing.

"Who Crystal?" He asks

"Ya her."

"Nah, she's to spoiled to even think about setting foot in the arena." The mayor reads the reason why we all stand here because of the Mockingjay rebellion. Before I know it the reaping has started and a girl name is called to my surprise Crystal does volunteer

"Told you so." I whisper to Jacob

"Cocky ass." He tells me, I slam my foot down on his and he collapses.

"How's that for cocky."

"Painful." I smirk at the thought of anybody in pain.

"And now for the boys." The escort says I finally remember his name it is Mick Colorado, I guess his last name stands for the state in the United States that the capitol is now located at. He walks over to a jar and puts his orange tinted hand into it. You can feel the tension in the air, who will be reaped or the better question who will volunteer. "The male tribute representing district one, in the 16th hunger games will be. "Helix Colie." A fifteen year old boy standing next to me starts to walk up to the stage.

"Not over my dead body." I say, I chase after him and push him down into the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute." I say calmly. I stand up on the stage.

"What is your name?" Mick asks,

"Mikey Worthington." I reply. I stare confidently into the distance, I am here to make a point to get away from my family I'm ready to be district ones next victor. I turn I shake Crystal's hand, crushing it just a bit. I feel her arm tense up but her face shows nothing, she is going to make a good allie. We are taken into the justice building for our goodbyes, but for me they are just see you later's. The 16th hunger games begin now and to everyone out there, may the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, these two where very fun people to write I would like to thank HeartArcFantasy21 for sending in Crystal and Coffee for sending in Mikey, I still need males for District 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12 and females for District 8. Please send those in as soon as possible so I can keep writing and we can get these games started, Thanks for reading. Please R&R**

**~Indyracer715**


End file.
